Thermoform packaging machines are known, for example, from EP 2 778 079 A1. These conventional thermoform packaging machines make use of a robot or picker for placing products at an infeed line into packaging troughs thermoformed in a bottom film web. To this end, the robot is usually movably attached to a housing or portal of its own. This portal of the robot extends across the thermoform packaging machine and is not connected in any way to a machine frame of the thermoform packaging machine so as to prevent a transmission of vibrations from the robot portal to the thermoform packaging machine. Similar stand-alone portals or support frames for robots are known from DE 10 2009 0016 826 A1 or from DE 10 2010 004 630 A1.